


The Impossible Child

by Amazicleperson1



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: Thank you guys so much for reading this book! This is only my second story so comment what you think!AmaziclePerson1





	1. Chapter 1

Clarissa's POV

Today I had to go to another one of those boring meetings in Idris.

All they ever talk about is "On no Sebastian is coming!"

Well duh, we knew that or "He took more of our people and turned them into endarkened!"

We knew that too. Like seriously you have more powerful people to worry about like me...

*evil smile and laugh mentally* 

I could really be anything a powerful demon, angel, warlock even a vampire!

But no, Valentine is making me play the stupid shadowhunter who can't do anything!

Apparently, I can't fight because I'm too "inexperienced" supposedly.

*Flashback*

After the incident when Valentine summoned Raziel (for his own stupid purposes) they thought Valentine was dead, but I actually asked Raziel to bring him back as my wish instead of Angel boy.

I brought Jace back myself (so easy!) just to prove that I "love" him oh so much.

It was super easy bringing him back I just let a bit of power leak into "Clary's" form and brought him back.

*End of Flashback*

Finally, when this boring meeting was done I told Jace and the others that I was going to bed.

(They are so trusting!) they are so stupid they actually believe everything I say!

I left Clary "sleeping" and went to my more interesting meeting with all of my demonic parents and my brother of course.

These meetings are usually more interesting than the one with the Clave mostly because we actually got things done unlike *cough* the Clave *cough*.

It's funny they actually almost look like a council...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this book! This is only my second story so comment what you think!  
> AmaziclePerson1


	2. List of Clarissa's Parents

Here is the list of Clarissa's parents:

 

 

 

Angelic:

 

Angel~ Raziel and Seraphina(OC)

Shadowhunter~ Jocelyn Fairchild

Silent Brother~ Brother Zachariah

 

 

 

Demonic:

 

Demon~ Lilith and Asmodeus

Shadowhunter~ Valentine Morgenstern 

Iron Sister~ Sister Magdalena

 

 

 

Downworlder:

 

Warlock~ Magnus Bane and Tessa Gray

Werewolf~ Lucien Greymark and Leila Haryana 

Faerie~ Seelie Queen and Unseelie King

Vampire~ Camille Belcourt and Raphael Santiago


	3. Chapter 2

Clarissa's POV

After father took attendance we got straight to work.

"Okay, Clarissa what have you learned?" Asked Valentine.

"Other than that the Clave is stupid and boring? Oh yeah, and pointless because they don't get anywhere during their meetings?" Clarissa replied sarcastically.

"We knew that already, so other than that. Anything?" Sebastian said.

"I don't really remember actually..." She replied.

"WHAT!" Screamed Lilith, "what do you mean you don't remember!"

"Calm down Mother, I recorded it," replied Clarissa calmly, "see." She pulled out of her ear piece and showed it to them.

We listened to the audio of the meeting.

 

Sebastien's POV

Clarissa was right as usual they didn't get anything done.

All they talked about was my threats to hand over "Clary".

It's actually quite ironic because she is sitting beside me right now though it's so much better when we're alone...

Ugh, Sebastian focus!

But then again daydreaming about Clarissa is much more interesting to think about.

 

Clarissa's POV

After Sebastian's mind went who knows where we mostly talked about how we could use "Clary" to our advantage.

For example: getting closer to them, acting scared, or learning how they fight and their strategies.

And of course their plans of attack.

That's when I felt my host body being shaken awake.

"I have to go, I'm being woken up. See you guys later!" After a goodbye to my parents, Sebastian walked me out.

"Be careful, sister." My brother said. "Of course, brother dear."

A quick kiss goodbye and I made a portal to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, my chapters are so short. I don't know what else to write! Don't forget to comment!
> 
> AmaziclePerson1


	4. Chapter 3

Clarissa's POV

When I returned to my body, I got the pleasure of being shaken awake by my "boyfriend". (Rude much?)

"Clary, wake up," Jace said

"Must I?" I responded.

"Yes, you do. It's time for training." He chuckled like I was the most hilarious person ever.

This sucks, I have to train with Jace every morning even though I am stronger, more powerful and for sure hotter than him.

When we got to the training room after showering, changing and eating breakfast I let my host body go on autopilot, so that I can think instead.

 

**Inside my head**

 

I think that the world would be a better place if we wiped it out and started a new generation.

That is if global warming/climate change doesn't first. (A/N some people think the world is going to end in 2030)

Sometimes I think I have ADHD... Back to what I was thinking about before my mind went I don't know where.

I don't even want to know.

Arg I went off topic again!

If the world was wiped, who would I side with demonic, angelic or Downworlder parents?

That is enough to make my mind explode because I love them all in their own way.

Right now I'm mostly on my demonic side, but my angelic parents make a good point.

If we wipe out everything what will the good be?

There would be nothing to save and nothing to rule (the latter they didn't say that that was just me!).

I think it's time to start paying attention to what Jace is oh so graciously teaching me.

 

***Outside my head***

 

"Ok now we are going to go through this one more time and then we can go eat lunch." Jace said.

"Good I'm starving" I said in my most whiny and pathetic voice possible, mentally disgusted with my self/Clary.

I did the drill one more time better than the others most likely, because Jace looked so happy he was going to explode, probably thinking he was a wonderful instructor.

Not teaching someone who already knew how to do it. Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! Don't forget to comment!  
> AmaziclePerson1


	5. Chapter 4

Clarissa P.O.V.  
After eating a disgusting lunch (have these people ever not eaten take out?), Jace went to go find Alec to talk to about the war.

Once he left I went to train for real this time, to ensure that no one knew I put an enhanced locking rune and a soundproof rune on the door.

I will admit the institute's training room is very small compared to the one at my real house.

I took out a small box that produced shadow warriors for me to fight.

After setting it on the 67th level, I began to hack, slash and stab the dummies.

I had almost completed the level when someone knocked on the door wondering why they couldn't get in even if thought nobody was in there.

Valentine's P.O.V.  
I feel really bad for my daughter, I've been adding demon blood in her food and drinks when she's here.

If I don't she might go towards her more angelic side, the one that believes me "evil", I mean, I have a good reason, right?

I need her on my side or we'll lose because she's necessary to our plan or worse she would tell them our secrets and plans.

I suppose if it comes down to that I will have no choice, but to enforce the block in her mind.

Clarissa's P.O.V.  
Lately I've been feeling more agitated and irritable, it's making it harder and harder to stay at this awful institute when I could be with Father in his moving house or with Sebastian in Edom.

I know that my angelic parents and some of the Downworlders want me to stay but honestly, I might have to fake my capture and leave.

Next time I meet with some of my parents I will have to talk to them about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating, and when I first uploaded this I didn't have an author's note, so I'm sorry about that. This chapter is unedited so please tell me is there is any spelling mistakes. Don't forget to comment!  
>  AmaziclePerson1


	6. Chapter 5

Alec's P.O.V.  
I was giving Magnus a tour of the Institute, but when I got to the training room, I couldn't get in. I thought everyone was out today, hence why I was giving the tour today. The only person who could possibly be in there was Clary, it couldn't be her though because she has no skills and she is probably one of the laziest people I've met. Even if it was her why would she lock the door?

I try an unlocking rune to open the door, but it just sinks into the door and disappears. When Magnus sees this he turns so pale you would have thought that he saw Camille.(A/N I was going to say a ghost but that probably wouldn't be scary enough for Magnus)

"What's wrong?" I ask,

"Nothing, I just think we should skip this room." he replied rushedly. I looked at him a bit suspiciously, though I didn't say anything.

Magnus's P.O.V.  
I knew immediately who was in the training room when Alec's rune did nothing to open the door. Only one person could have the power to do that, Clarissa. I got as far away as possible, as fast as possible. My little Clarissa must be pretending to be the petty shadowhunter Clary, it makes a sort of sense, Clary is what some of us used to call her when she was a baby growing up in Valentine's magical moving house.

I will have to speak with her in private about the details of her stay at the Institute. As soon as I could detach myself from Alec, I went looking for my darling, Clarissa. When I couldn't find her in the kitchen, her room, the training room or the library, I resorted to a locating spell to point me to her.

I found her in the garden drawing some of the flowers with her special stele-pen I bought her for Chrismas.

"Hello, Clarissa were you ever going to tell me you are here?" I asked.

"Oh! I didn't hear you coming Daddy," I smiled at the name she had called me since her childhood. She wanted to give each of her parents a different name so that we'd all feel "special". "I was just drawing this flower here," waving her hand to indicate which of the many she was talking about.

"It's beautiful, love," I smiled looking at her drawing, "Back to my original question, what are you even doing here? Last I heard you were at home with your Father."

"Father sent me here on a mission," she responded nonchalantly shrugging as she did so. "I need to speak to that Father of yours," I growled quietly, "He really should inform us of these things. In the meantime, let's go to my apartment and see Chairman Meow my lovely cat."

"Okay, Daddy!" She said excitedly like when she was younger, continuing in her small innocent voice and doe eyes, "Can you tell him that I want to leave too, and have some endarkened capture me, please. I don't like it here, I get bored and lonely," the look on her face was enough to make the strictest man crumble at her words, "I-I c-can't s-spend mu-much l-long-ger her-re, i-it's j-j-just t-t-that I... c-c-can't d-do i-it a-anym-more." By the time she stumbled through her sentence she was almost sobbing, "Daddy," she cried, "I want to go home!" And with that we went to my apartment still distraught.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is extra long(not really but still its the thought that counts!) because of the wait. Don't forget to comment! How do think the meeting between Magnus and Valentine is going to go? Comment what you think! Love you guys so much for reading this!  
> Amazicleperson1

**Author's Note:**

> ***********************************************************************************************
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this book! This is my first story so comment what you think and don't forget to vote!
> 
> AmaziclePerson1


End file.
